


Zoopernatural

by Ookamisan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Claiming, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Feral Behavior, Feral Derek Hale, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Obscene amounts of jizz, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Marking, Sexual Fantasy, Size Difference, Size Kink, Unrealistic Sex, Urethral Play, Watersports, Werewolves in Heat, Wet & Messy, Zookeeper Stiles Stilinski, Zoophilia, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookamisan/pseuds/Ookamisan
Summary: The new zookeeper Stiles is assigned with the task of collecting semen from one of the alpha wolves in Beacon Hills Supernatural Zoo.It does not go according to Stiles' plan and there are obscene amounts of bodily fluids.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone needs to revoke the word "throbbing" from my vocabulary. Also this needs a lot of revision but I am posting early because I have to basically empty my phone.
> 
> I tried to keep watersports out of this and failed miserably. 
> 
> \- what do you mean I have other works untouched in the last year lmao

  
Stiles took his time preparing the room to bring Derek in. The words from his manager, Deaton, were bouncing around inside his head.  
  
"Be extra cautious. The last keeper didn't strap him properly. He'll be in the hospital for a while."  
  
When Stiles asked what happened Deaton refused to give information. Images of a person slashed to pieces and bleeding out would not stop flashing in his mind.  
  
When he finally decided he had prepped the room and all the equipment to a point he could no longer delay, he stealed himself to bring Derek in.  
  
"Just do it right, Stiles. He can't break through mountain ash if you just do it right." He muttered to himself.  
  
A heavy bang sounded from outside, making the sliding door separating him and the werewolf outside vibrate. Clearly Derek was losing patience.  
  
"This is a simple practice." Stiles spoke to himself as he hit a button on the wall to lift the door upwards. It was night time so Stiles couldn't see anything outside it.  
  
"There is no reason this can't be done quickly," a large black, furry leg stepped through.  
  
"Safely," the rest of the wolf pulled itself from the night smoothly into the room.  
  
"And efficiently." Large, burning red eyes landed on Stiles, who swallowed thickly.  
  
It was unnerving having only a chainlink fence separating him and the wolf - even if the chainlink was fused with mountain ash.  
  
It was dark near the entrance the wolf came through and it took Stiles a moment to realize that on top of him being gargantuan - close to eight feet tall - he was sporting an impressive and intimidating erection.  
  
After Derek analyzed Stiles for a moment, he walked to a padded square cut-out in the chainlink.  
  
Stiles grabbed a pair of extremely thick leather gloves as the wolf kneeled and stuck his head through the hole.  
  
This was particularly unnerving for Stiles as he had to slip on the muzzle. Derek was clearly used to this process as he allowed Stiles to place and buckle the muzzle like a trained house pet.  
  
From there he followed Stiles side by side - Stiles even more intimidated by his size when the wolf's hips were equal height to Stiles' chest - to an examination table that looked all too much like something out of Frankenstein's lab. Complete with mountain ash restraints.  
  
With a small tazer in hand, Stiles opened the gate in the chainlink fence to step in and direct Derek to the table.  
  
The wolf paused as Stiles stepped behind the wolf which in turn made Stiles pause in trepedation. Derek jumped minutely like he was going to spin and attack.  
  
Stiles squeezed the tazer automatically and then yelped in shock and dropped the damn thing when it snapped with electricity. He scrambled to pick it up and held it out far in front of him like a weapon.  
  
The only response he got was a smirk over the shoulder as if to say _Made you flinch_.   
  
"Fucking hell." Stiles cursed to himself as the wolf smoothly sat on the table and laid down, placing his arms and legs where the restraints were.  
  
Stiles bustled over to make sure all the restraints were fastened correctly. Including the buckle the muzzle strap attached to so Derek could hardly move.  
  
Again, he was surprised by the total compliance of the wolf - who didn't protest once even when Stiles may have tightened the restraints an extra hole tighter than what the worn black leather suggested.  
  
The table was on a conveyor belt and Stiles stepped away to press another button that pulled the table into the actual room. He shut the chainlink fence and propped the table upright so the wolf was closer to standing then lying down. It would be easier to attach the equipment that way.  
  
Despite Derek being compliant and completely strapped down, Stiles was anxious to get this over and done with. Especially since he learned Derek likes to mess with the keepers.  
  
He had already prepped the equipment thoroughly but he still made sure everything was attached and functioning. He turned on the suction for the vaginal sheath and placed two fingers inside to make sure it was not going to be too strong.  
  
When he approached Derek with the sheath, he faltered as he was actually face to face with this beast's erection. It was... proportional. At least eleven inches long and thicker than Stiles' arm. It was unnervingly human looking and uncut. The head was flared and the urethra peeked out from the hood. The sheath was veiny and tight.  
  
The pheremones coming off of it made Stiles slightly dizzy and a little sick feeling.  
  
A glance upwards had Stiles frozen as Derek was staring down at him in what could only be described as predatory.  
  
  
Stiles gulped and tried to focus on his task. However he discovered quickly that the restraints did not prevent the wolf from swiveling his hips when Stiles tried to slip on the pump.  
  
After several evasions Stiles had enough and grabbed the offending phallus.  
  
The heat and weight of it made Stiles nearly lose his breath. When it pulsed in his hand he was lost for words by the power of it. A large glob of precum welled and spilled.  
  
In defiance Stiles slipped the sheath on a little more harshly then he would normally intend. Stiles took it as a win when Derek growled as the equipment suctioned to the wolf's base and chugged rhythmically.  
  
The win was short-lived though as now he had to use both hands to hold it in place and just wait. It was awkward. It was embarrassing - no enfuriating that it was awkward.  
  
Stiles had done this hundreds of times throughout his supernatural zoological studies. Hell he had manually stimulated countless wolves and felt nothing about it.  
  
If he didn't shape the fuck up this instant he'd risk his new job at the zoo.  
  
That's right. He could look this animal in the face like a professional should to watch out for things like pain or reaching climax or -  
  
Stiles looked up and should not have been surprised at this point but was once again left speechless as the wolf was gazing directly at him. A look of zoned out bliss on his face until they made eye contact. Then the wolf smiled toothily and pressed his hips up slightly.  
  
Stiles realized that while he had been schooling himself in his mind, Derek was having a moment to himself. Was he... was this wolf just messing with him or was he... posturing?  
  
It clicked in Stiles' brain suddenly. This behavior was one of an alpha courting an omega.  
  
Stiles nearly let go of the sheath in bewilderment.  
  
"I- I... I am _not_ an omega! What the f- I'm not even your species!" Stiles protested.  
  
Derek huffed and thrust his hips up once.  
  
Stiles flinched from the movement but hit a small switch on the side of the sheath to increase the suction. Desperate for this to end.  
  
In response, Derek huffed again and began actively humping into the piece. Stiles tried to follow the movement to hold the sheath on but after another minute Derek began swiveling his hips and in frustration, Stiles pressed a firm hand on the wolf's right thigh to try and still him.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Technically it worked as suddenly Derek jerked to stillness as he reached climax, groaning through clenched teeth.  
  
Stiles gripped the sheath with both hands again as he felt the powerful contractions jostle the equipment.  
  
On the sixth contraction however, an audible drip drip drip and then splat splat SPLASH sounded as the sheath was overfilled. Normally this wouldn't be an issue because 90% of the time the wolves would knot inside, preventing any spills.  
  
However because he was so close to Derek and holding the sheath at an upward angle, ejaculate spilled and splattered onto his shoes and pant legs. 

  
In a panic, Stiles quickly pulled the sheath off at a downward angle.  
  
This was no better a choice as he did it too quickly and Derek was still hard. The alpha's wet cock popped out and came flying back up to practically suckerpunch Stiles in the mouth.  
  
Even more unfortunately, Stiles' mouth was slightly open and for a split second, the plump, fleshy head dipped past his lips with a spurt of cum.  
  
Stiles jerked back and gagged before falling to his knees and coughing what went down his airways. After he managed to catch his air, he realized he had a large amount on his face as well which he quickly tried to wipe off with his sleeve but the substance was thick and sticky; more so than human ejaculate. It mostly just smeared across his face.  
  
Despite his disgust, he made sure to remove the rubber sheath containing what semen it had left which was thankfully an acceptable amount.  
  
After storing it properly and placing it in his cooler to take back to the lab on site he tried to properly clean his face. After five minutes of wiping his face with sanitary wipes and scrubbing his face with hot water and soap in a sink, he started to feel at least decently clean.  
  
However there was a familiar and distinct hot sensation building in his gut and lower back. His face was hot as well and he told himself that it was from the hot water but as he stood there, his breathing was becoming shakey and his legs weak.  
  
He braced himself on the sink as a sudden pulse went through his core. It was a wave of arousal that crashed through his system for a mere moment and he had never felt that before.  
  
He let out the breath he was holding and another pang coursed through him. It nearly knocked him to his knees and he gripped the sink till his knuckles turned white.  
  
He let out another breath and it coursed through him again. This time he did fall to his knees, panting. With oxygen back in his brain the firey arousal bloomed through his body. His hands, feet and face burned and his pants were constricting in a perfectly painful way.  
  
The cold concrete felt good on Stiles' hands so he laid down with his face flush to the surface. He was able to gain some sort of coherence back when his head stopped spinning. He blinked, thinking maybe he had his pride back and could continue finishing up this whole process.  
  
However as soon as he sat up, his core pulsed like he had been kicked in the back. He realized with shock and embarrassment that his own prostate was basically stimulating itself.  
  
In another shock, his asshole was contracting in the way it only did right before orgasm or before seating himself on a dildo at home which always took a lot of preparation and time.  
  
Right now his body was acting like it was on hyper speed. Or... _like an omega in heat_ \- it suddenly made sense.  
  
It was like Derek had read Stiles' mind and growled.  
  
"Aah!" Stiles gasped, throwing his head back as his cock pulsed painfully in the confines of his pants.  
  
"What the fuck." Stiles turned to look at the wolf behind him, who was still rock hard. In fact he looked like he was in a similar situation as Stiles. He was panting, tongue lolling, cock swollen and nearly purple.  
  
They made eye contact and the wolf growled again, a little deeper and more needful.  
  
Stiles whimpered and gave into the need to clench his cock in a tight grip as it throbbed painfully, urethra digging into his pants buckle.  
  
What, was the wolf in control of him or something? He never learned anything like this about werewolf behavior. He couldn't remember anything from his studies about mind control or a strong ability to affect others but here he was, standing up on weak legs to walk to the chained alpha.  
  
"Whatever... you're doing... to me," Stiles alone through clenched teeth as he made his way over. "You need to stop... right fucking... now."  
  
Stiles stood in front of Derek, a body's width away. His giant cock was giving off an insane amount of pheromones and Stiles did not understand why his mouth was salivating so much.  
  
The alpha huffed and swiveled his hips to swing the cock. Stiles had already been suckerpunched in the mouth with it, he was not willing to get dick slapped in the face as well. He blocked it by grabbing it and the wolf flinched.  
  
When the offending phallus throbbed, spilling an impressive amount of precum, Stiles couldn't hold back the soft moan, his own cock throbbing.  
  
A deep rumble emanated from Derek's chest that Stiles felt all the way down, vibrating in his hand. He couldn't deny looking the wolf in the eyes.  
  
Red, instant eyes glowered down at him and Stiles compulsively began stroking him.  
  
Derek closed his eyes with a pleased sigh as Stiles massaged the hot flesh.  
  
He went into a sort of daze, using both hands to alternately squeeze and knead each side of the muscle, making his way down and back up to the flared head. All the while watching the wolf's face.  
  
A few minutes in and Derek had his head tilted back as far as the shackled muzzle allowed and Stiles was unbuckling his pants to allow his constraint cock free. He wasn't sure when he became so enraptured with pleasing the wolf but now that was all he wanted.  
  
He used both thumbs on the underside of the head, to which the wolfs whole body seized up and clenched his teeth. The cock throbbed again and spit precum onto Stiles' wrist.  
  
Without even thinking about it, Stiles bent down to lick the mess off his wrist. The taste was salty and rich and perfect. It made his eyes roll and Stiles wanted more.  
  
He pressed with his thumbs again and even dared to dip the tip of a thumb into the slit. He was rewarded with a snarl.  
  
Stiles wanted as much as he could get and began rubbing his palm on the top of the burning head. The alpha's hips pulled back in shock and a clear, hot, watery liquid sprayed through Stiles' fingers.  
  
Stiles sucked his fingers, enjoying the hot drippings down his chin. This wasn't precum nor was it urine. Stiles wasn't sure what it was but all he knew was that he wanted more as he licked his palms.  
  
All reasoning was gone. Stiles was following primal instincts and brought the burning, swollen tip to his lips. He licked a broad stripe across the slit, aiming directly for the source.  
  
Derek growled viciously and the restraints creaked worryingly.  
  
Stiles opened his mouth wide and took as much of the head in as he could. The taste was heavenly and Stiles just wanted to nurse off of it forever. Somehow he had just enough brain cells leftover to remember how to unbutton his pants and let them fall around his ankles. The chilly night air felt amazing on his skin and he took himself in hand, just holding for the moment.  
  
He listened to the panting and growls of the alpha while he sucked and stroked him. He was exploring now and pressed up against Derek chest to hips.  
  
He appreciated the pressure of Stiles' pecs pressing his cock to his abdomen. When Stiles cupped the massive, heavy sac between his legs, the wolf and sac jumped.  
  
Stiles spent his time licking the head and fondling the massive sac. When he squeezed, Derek huffed and shook slightly. A thick glob of precum welled and Stiles did not miss it, immediately wrapping his lips around it to suck it out.  
  
Then he slid his tongue inside.  
  
The wolf slammed his head back against the wood, head chain rattling and entire body shivering.  
  
Stiles moaned as he could clearly sense Derek's impending orgasm, pinching his own dick to prevent himself from cumming at the mere knowledge.  
  
Now he was tongue fucking the head while stroking himself and rubbing the underside of the head with his thumb.  
  
Suddenly Derek jerked his head down to look at Stiles and snarled viciously. Stiles swore his eyes were glowing and the need to please was so strong in that moment it was like an invisible hand pushed his head down to encase the entire head in his mouth.  
  
His tongue was shoved impossibly deep and as the massive cock throbbed viciously with the wolf's heartbeat, Stiles' mouth was filled with cum. Immediately it was too much and cum practically ricocheted in a wave out of his mouth.  
  
It happened so quickly that Stiles somehow managed to swallow a mouthful out of muscle defense but when the third and fourth ejaculation started coming out his nose, he pulled off with an unseemly gasp, an arc of cum following the movement.  
Despite his fight for air and trying not to asphyxiate on the thick cum, Stiles kept his mouth open and stroked the head with both hands, his face striped with ropes of cum that surpassed his face into his hair and on the floor behind him.  
  
He was drenched in cum. It overflowed his mouth and coated his chin, sliding down his neck to soak into his tshirt.  
  
Stiles wished he had thought about taking off his uniform shirt. He wanted to rub it into his skin. Maybe even into his nipples that were perky and sensitive.  
  
He swallowed what he could and made a show of rubbing the cum into his skin. His cock was tight and hot and the head was throbbing painfully with the need to cum. He took a hand covered in cum and used it to jerk himself off.  
  
He stared up at Derek as he did, enjoying the wolf watch him. Just as he was on edge to cum, the wolf made a strange but determined face. His slowly wilting cock bounced with a throb. Before Stiles could determine what it meant, a stream of hot, clear urine built and sprayed onto Stiles. It narrowly missed his face, cascading his neck and washing away cum. It arced downward and quickly soaked the brown uniform t-shirt.  
  
The wolf let out a hefty sigh and Stiles came while the hot liquid doused his chilled body. He was barely able to stay standing as he came, comparatively thin ropes of cum painting the floor between the alpha's feet.  
  
His orgasm ebbed away as did the alpha's urine. Unfortunately his ass was still clenching and if possible he felt even more desperate.  
  
Stiles peeled off his soaked tshirt and kicked off his equally soiled kahkis but left on his hiking boots.  
  
He walked over to the table, hitting a button to recline Derek as well as grab the lube used for the machines.  
  
The alpha watched curiously as Stiles clambered onto the table to straddle his chest. It felt good to press his cock into the soft black fur of Derek's pecs. When he leaned forward and reached back to spread his cheeks with two fingers, the wolf growled in pleasure at the sight of Stiles' hole.  
  
His cock quickly filled again as Stiles slipped two lubed fingers inside. A little too easily.  
  
Stiles wasn't sure if he wanted to know what that meant but he was all too soon moaning at finally receiving stimulation where his body craved most.  
  
He had four fingers stuffed inside his ass and was nearly splaid on his stomach when he felt a bump against his rear. Looking back he realized he had scoot until he was bumping into the muzzle. The wolf couldn't bite him but he could indeed lick him.  
  
Stiles shivered when a large, hot tongue slid across his ass cheek and over Stiles' fingers, asking for entry.  
  
Stiles removed his four fingers, holding his gaping hole open and moaned obscenely when the hot tongue delved inside. It couldn't go very far with the muzzle but it was a tight squeeze nonetheless.  
  
"Oh fuck!" Stiles pressed his ass as flush to the muzzle as he could as it seemed his insides melted with the hot tongue.  
  
He was going to cum. He just started and he was going to cum.  
  
He braced himself on the wolf's chest, hooking his ankles over the shoulders and began to desperately hump backwards. He could feel Derek's tastebuds and they were lighting his insides on fire.  
  
His orgasm crashed through him and it was all internal. His cock throbbed but produced nothing and Stiles was left panting and hot, needing more.  
  
"Fuck it." He stood up and turned around. He bent down to Derek's head and unbuckled the muzzle, discarding it to the floor.  
  
The wolf looked bewildered and then predatory. For a split second Stiles was sober. He was convinced he'd fucked up. He was in munching and crunching and all the better to be eaten distance.  
  
Then the alpha licked an unhindered stripe from between his ass up to Stiles' cock and he decided this was exactly perfect.  
  
He made a final decision and leaned to the right and slammed a button with his fist that was an emergency release button.  
  
In a flash of motion Stiles found himself facedown on the table, ass in the air as the wolf spread his ass cheeks apart, admiring the red gaping hole. His hot tongue slid back in, still tight and his time, impossibly deep.  
  
"Oh, God! F-fuck yes!" Stiles hit the table with his fist as it felt like his insides were shifting and melting to make way.  
  
His cock was drooling obscenely into the wood and he was nearly in tears as the organ curled, twisted, flared and lapped inside.  
  
He wasn't sure how long it was before the Derek retracted but Stiles felt loose and noodly. The wolf loomed over him, casting a dark shadow and Stiles felt an impossibly big something push against his hole.  
  
Stiles jumped out of his haze as the wolf's head popped inside. The wolf growled and began fucking minutely. The flare of the head popping in and out.  
  
Stiles was panting at the size, scared and insanely turned on.  
  
"Ohh, _fUCK_!" Stiles screamed when suddenly the wolf punched deeper.  
  
Stiles could hear his organs shifting and he felt sick and lightheaded. He heard a faint spattering and realized he was pissing. The cock took up so much room that it forcefully emptied his bladder with each thrust. Every thrust in created a larger spray until Stiles finally ran empty.  
  
"Oh fuck oh fuck ohfuckohfuckohhh-!"  
  
Stiles' eyes rolled back in his head, tongue lolling as an orgasm on a level he'd never had before coursed through him. His legs and arms shook, he stopped breathing and his ass pushed instead of clenched.  
  
The wolf growled, pleased and licked broad stripes up the man's back in praise.  
  
He pressed even deeper and Stiles couldn't believe it. It felt like it was in his stomach and he finally felt Derek's hips press against his ass.  
  
He lost all coherence when the wolf started fucking again. He would never be the same after this. He started to wonder if he'd even survive. There's no way he didn't have tearing internally. His adrenaline must be covering up the pain.  
  
The orgasm he had next was seemingly unending. He was cumming dry now and the contractions continued as long as the alpha was thrusting inside.  
  
Suddenly the wolf began humping incredibly fast and short and Stiles was so far gone the noises he was making were whorish.  
  
He barely had enough cognition to register the hard bulbous growth suddenly stretching him impossibly wider.  
  
Stiles looked at his stomach and saw a giant bulge where the wolf's knot locked. He watched his abdomen throb with the cock as the wolf roared and filled him with cum.  
  
The knot found what little piss and cum remained inside and the contents dribbled in a milky mix.  
  
Stiles was concerned as his insides filled with cum and his stomach actually started to ache.  
  
His muscles had given up and he could hardly speak let alone move. He was going to die. He was going to pop like a water balloon.  
  
Stiles was just starting to wonder if it was possible for him to puke cum when Derek rotated and wiggled his knot, pulling free and a torrent of cum flooded out of Stiles who collapsed.  
  
Just as the wolf turned him over to lap at his wrecked hole, Stiles passed out.  
  
When he finally came to, it took a while for him to figure out where he was. The real problem was that he remembered where he had been but did not recognize where he was.  
  
He was naked and woke up in a pile of furs and blankets in what could only be described as a cave. He was outdoors and the sun was high in the sky.  
  
When he shifted however, he became aware of his ass feeling full and sore. Derek's arm appeared and pulled him in close to his chest.  
  
It became apparent to Stiles that somehow Derek had gotten them both outside into the enclosure and had his way with Stiles while the smaller man was asleep. Rude.  
  
Currently Derek was sound asleep and his immense cock was buried inside Stiles, gone soft but still a large intrusion.  
  
Stiles also realized he had to pee. He clenched to keep from spilling but that was a poor choice as Derek humped forward, sound asleep.  
  
Stiles managed not to wet himself and was just thankful it was a Sunday and the zoo was closed.  
  
Suddenly he caught sight of Deaton peering at him through the tempered glass visitors normally looked.  
  
He had a mixed feeling of immense humiliation and a strong desire to be saved.  
  
Deaton picked up a landline on the wall and started speaking. His voice broke out across the enclosure.  
  
"Morning, Stilinski. Have a good time last night?"  
  
"I am so fired."  
  
"The main concern at the moment is how to get you out of there safely. We can discuss the rest afterwards."  
  
  



	2. This Isn't Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not firing you. Yet." 
> 
> What? Stiles blinked, not feeling relief but confusion. 
> 
> "W-why not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll I'm the worst. Sorry there's not nearly as much sexy times in this. I've got chapter 3 and 4 working. 
> 
> Maybe I'll post them this year wouldn't that be a surprise?
> 
> Also yes I did in fact imagine Stiles waddling like a duck to the bathroom and had to refrain from putting it in there.

"Oh my God, Deaton I'm so sorry I'm so sorry!" Stiles pleaded as Deaton hauled him by the arm out of the enclosure once Derek had been tranquilized.  
  
"I didn't do this on purpose, I swear! I thought I was prepared but this was never addressed in my studies! Please I-"  
  
Stiles rambled as he was practically dragged back into and through the building before they reached the employee showers within the wolf exhibit. Deaton opened the door and pushed Stiles inside.  
  
"Wh-?"  
  
"Get cleaned up then come see me in my office." Deaton said, tossing him some overalls and a shirt that belonged to maintenance staff, then shut the door.  
  
Stiles stood in terrified silence for a moment before hastily putting on the clothes, walking somewhat gingerly as the overalls scraped his bare skin.  
  
When he approached Deaton's office, the man was at his desk, hand over his mouth in apparent deep thought and scorn.  
  
Stiles gingerly sat down in a chair across his desk.  
  
Deaton didn't acknowledge him right away, continuing to stare. Then he sat up and started typing away very quickly.  
  
Just as Stiles thought he needed to say something - like beg for his life, Deaton spoke.  
  
"I'm not firing you. Yet."  
  
What? Stiles blinked, not feeling relief but confusion.  
  
"W-why not?"  
  
"I'm going to propose something to you, Stiles. You have every right to say no. Just know that if you do... you will leave here and never speak of what happened. I have an excellent legal team."  
  
"Yeah the first thing I was hoping to do was tell all my friends and family how my ass got fucked by a werewolf." Stiles said, dryly.  
  
Deaton stared, unamused.  
  
"I won't say anything."  
  
Deaton sighed. "You help me study mating patterns and practices with the wolves. We know so little about how they interact with each other. Even more interesting is the fact that Derek was clearly interested in you."  
  
"So... you want me to assist? I'd be happy to take notes, observe and -  
  
"Hands on. I want you hands on."  
  
"Are you serious? I could have died!"  
  
"That's what's amazing! You didn't." Deaton tapped the desk on didn't with emphasis.  
  
"No. No! I won't do it." Stiles stood up, offended and aghast at Deaton's suggestion. "I wanted to keep my job not become a werewolf booty call!"  
  
Deaton sat back in his chair, looking tired and disappointed. "That is your choice, Stiles. You're free to leave. But remember our agreement."  
  
Stiles said nothing and stormed out of Deaton's office. The bright sun hit him like a wall and suddenly he felt as if he had the worst hangover. He stumbled to the parking lot to his jeep. Stiles just wanted to go home and sleep for a week.

~~~

Somehow he did make it home and slept for fifteen hours.  
  
When he awoke he was sore beyond reason as if everything he'd been through waited to catch up. Every move of his limbs was stiff and his tendons groaned.  
  
It took him five minutes to walk from his bedroom to the bathroom and his shower used up all his hot water.  
  
Thankfully after the hot shower he felt looser and not so rickety. It was a struggle to not go back to bed, though. He was still exhausted but he knew that more sleep wasn't going to fix that, plus he had not eaten anything in about 48 hours. He was starving.  
  
It was four in the morning so he was thankful for the leftover pizza he had in the fridge which he didn't even bother to heat up. It was good cold. Refreshing, he'd almost say.  
  
He wasn't sure when he fell back asleep on his couch but he woke up to the sun streaming through onto the couch and he felt overheated.  
  
He looked at the time and saw it was noon. This much sleep couldn't be good for a person.  
  
Stiles slowly got up, feeling feverish and dehydrated. Stumbling his way into the kitchen he got a large glass of water and gulped it down. He was so thirsty he filled it up again. And again. He forced himself to stop as his stomach ached and a hiccup threatened to bring it all back up.  
  
Stiles knew he had classes today but he was just too damn tired and sore and feverish. He forced himself to swallow one more gulp of water in order to take a pain pill.  
  
As he made it down the hallway to his bedroom he felt chills set in. Well fuck he was definitely sick.  
  
He crawled back into bed, wrapping the covers around himself and quickly fell back into a deep sleep.  
  
When he woke again he had sweaty chills and felt like he was on the ceiling about to fall. When he jumped he quickly realized he was nauseous. He threw the blankets off, groaning and trying to breathe deeply.  
  
When the nausea settled he gingerly sat up, feeling his joints creak. He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He was pale and had a sickly yellow hue with dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept at all.  
  
He looked at the time on his wrist watch and saw it was only 1:30pm.  
  
He already felt the need to take another shower because of how sweaty he was and he could smell an unpleasant sourness.  
  
This time he sat on the tub floor with the removable shower head in hand. He slowly dragged the showerhead over his shoulders and around his chest and over the back of his neck, allowing the pounding water to work his sore muscles.  
  
The hot water overpowered his chilled sweaty skin, making him feel more normal and relaxed. About ten minutes in he became aware that he had a boner pinned between his thighs. A little irritated that arousal was something he could even feel right now, he dragged the showerhead down one thigh and up the other and then daringly across the base of his dick which was currently the only part visible.  
  
A pleasurable throb coursed through him but what was different was that he now also felt that pleasure deep inside his rectum.  
  
He held his breath and let it out shakily. He tried not to think about Derek but the memory Derek's burning tongue melting his insides flashed through his mind and suddenly he was rock hard, cock popping passed his pinned thighs, making Stiles flinch and gasp, ass clenching as his prostrate seemed to light up.  
  
He had the showerhead in a death grip spraying only the tub itself.  
  
He was scared by his body's reaction and despite the gnawing arousal, turned the way off, got out and dried himself off with no intention of jacking off.  
  
What concerned him even more was when he dried his lower half, he came across a wetness along his ass that was not water but a slimy, sticky, clear substance that took several wipes to get rid of completely, soiling the towel.  
  
He realized he no longer felt dizzy or exhausted. He looked at himself in the mirror and looked fairly ordinary. He checked his temperature and it was a normal 97.2 degrees.  
  
He decided the best way to work this energy off was to go for a short jog. It was October so the temperature at 2:30 in the afternoon wouldn't be too hot.  
  
He tossed the towel straight into the washer and dressed himself for a run. He only planned on going for a quarter mile out and back or so.  
  
As he started running he felt his boner threatening to come back and he came down to a walk.  
  
_Seriously? Now?_  
  
He waited for it to pass and continued jogging. He had to stop a few more times but eventually felt like he had himself under control.  
  
It took way too long for him to reach his quarter mile goal and turn around to head back the other way.  
  
As he jogged the threat was ever present and about half way back he felt a pleasurable burn building in his gut and anus.  
  
As he passed an overpass out of sight he quickly reached into his jogging underwear to pin his boner under the liner. This was simultaneously better and worse. Now he didn't have to worry about a very clear tent for people to see as he ran along the sidewalk but now he had to deal with an almost perfect pressure on his cock head and rubbing.  
  
_I can make it. I can see my fucking house. Just go._  
  
He continued his jog and tried very hard to maintain his pace, not breaking into a run, at least not until he reached the pathway to his front door.  
  
He jammed his key inside the door, desperate to get inside. He slammed the door shut and fell against it, ripping his pants down to free his aching cock. He stripped it viciously and only a few seconds in he was cumming thick, strong ropes across his hoodie and the door.  
  
He slid down to the floor, body going limp except for the near death grip on his cock.  
  
He sat there panting, light headed and euphoric. Until his ass clenched and he realized once again the presence of the slimy substance on his hole. When he pressed his fingers on it to simply feel and get a look at the stuff his hole clenched hard and flared open for a moment. His cock, tired and sensitive, throbbed.  
  
_Fuck_.  
  
Stiles stood up shakily and made his way to his bedroom, opened his sock drawer and pulled out the one dildo he owned. An average sized, overly veiny thing with a suction cup.  
  
He also grabbed his lube despite not really needing it, and another towel. He kicked off his pants and shoes, placed the dildo securely on his desk chair and draped the towel across his lap. He knelt over the silicone and had a flash back to when he was straddling Derek.  
  
He sunk to the hilt without hesitation or resistance and his jaw dropped. He knew the dildo couldn't possibly compare to a werewolf but in this moment he felt fit to burst.  
  
Immediately he started rising and falling, appreciating the stimulation. After a minute his legs started trembling and he leaned forward, gripping the seat and rolling his hips, looking to grind his prostate on the silicone.  
  
His cock was hard again and tingling with over stimulation despite not being touched.  
  
His orgasm built quickly and he dug his fingers into his sides, imagining Derek's impossibly tight grip as he shot more ropes that cascaded over the towel he'd forgotten was on his lap to land on the carpet.  
  
His bladder twitched uncomfortably but a pleasurable spit of urine hit the towel before Stiles clenched up. Clenching enhanced the pressure in his ass. Stiles reached below and pulled the dildo free from the chair. Keeping the dildo deep inside he made his way to the bathroom where he stood at the toilet. He pressed the dildo and rolled it with his palm while he squeezed and rubbed his cockhead, trembling all over.  
  
This went on for longer than he expected and right when he thought he was just going to have another orgasm, he began pissing into the toilet. He sighed, letting his head roll back and continued rolling the dildo minutely, influencing the pressure of his stream.  
  
When he was done he felt rung out but relaxed. A pleasant tired rather than what he'd felt before and he happily cleaned up before taking one last nap. 

~~~

It was when he woke up an hour later he felt even sicker than before. The contrast and quick changes were what scared him but on top of it he now had an arousal that ached with his chills.  
  
This was not normal. He tried to call Deaton, desperate for advise. Does he go to the ER? Would they know what happened? Get him arrested? Would they even know how to help him?  
  
Stiles tried calling every twenty minutes for a couple of hours but Deaton never answered. He finally got the strength to dress himself and get in his damned jeep to drive his ass over there.  
  
He got to the zoo in one piece and immediately noticed that the parking lot was empty save for several undercover cop cars, forensics vans and a big rig truck with a stock trailer. No company logos were on any of the vehicles and they almost blocked the employee entrance.  
  
Stiles wondered what was going on as he slipped through. No one was to be seen until he reached the Wolf Enclosure. As he stepped into the building leading to Deaton's office he immediately he was greeted with the hustle and bustle of a crime scene investigation.  
  
_Oh, God is Deaton dead? How?_  
  
Stiles felt someone grab his arm and spin him around. A tall man in a black jacket, a detective of sorts, demanded his name.  
  
"Who are you, kid? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Uhh," Stiles stammered, clothes damp and hair flattened to his forehead with sweat. "I'm looking for Deaton. Is he okay?"  
  
"What's he to you?" The man squeezed his arm.  
  
Stiles scanned the area, searching for his ex-boss. "I just need to talk to him, please. It's really important."  
  
"You don't look so good, kid. Do you need a paramedic? Come this way."  
  
"Wait, there he is! Deaton!" Stiles spotted him in his office, surrounded by a group of people and he seemed to be handcuffed sitting in his office chair.  
  
Deaton and all the men surrounding him turned to look at Stiles. Deaton's eyes widened, aghast and he shook his head in a 'shut up' fashion.  
  
"Deaton I really need to talk to you!" Stiles turned to the investigator holding his arm. "Please only for a second!"  
  
A muffled roar was heard by Derek from the enclosure and Stiles' entire abdomen seemed to cramp with pain and low arousal. He was hit by a wave of nausea and stumbled.  
  
"Woah, easy!" The man caught Stiles and righted him, looking him up and down as the other people began asking Deaton more pressing questions.  
  
"Hey," the investigator questioned. "You wouldn't be Stiles Stilinski would you, son?"  
  
"Y-yeah that's me." Stiles said, woozy.  
  
"Hey we got him!" The investigator yelled to the group. This is Stiles!  
  
"What?" Stiles yelped as he was flattened to the ground with a knee in his back as handcuffs were placed on his wrists.  
  
Stiles was slightly delirious with sickness and fear, resulting in even less control of his mouth.  
  
"It was an accident! I didn't mean to do it! Derek was too strong!"  
  
Several of the people instigating Deaton came over to assist.  
  
"Save it, kid. You'll have plenty of time to tell us all about it." 

~~~

Stiles sat in the back of one of the cruisers, sweating and shivering in agony as he watched all the wolves hauled out in cages to be loaded into the stock trailer. 

  
Just seeing Derek sent an unnerving pang of arousal through him. He groaned and slumped to lay on his side, pressing his cheek into the cold leather of the back seat.  
  
The driver's door opened and the investigator - whose name he learned was Rafael - was back, starting the car on and heat low. When he heard Stiles' chattering teeth however he turned the heat on blast and put the cruiser in reverse.  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much, Stiles. We'll get this all figured out. I don't know what your play in this was but we'll talk."  
  
"I need help." Stiles groaned into the seat.  
  
"That is our priority."  
  
"You didn't read my rights before putting me in here by the way, asshole."  
  
"Why would I?" Rafael scoffed. "You're not under arrest."


End file.
